It's Not Over
by Mitty The Flying Kitty
Summary: By Secondhand Serenade. He sat in front of his beloved piano, the usual gelled back hair a mess that covered his face and eyes. His eyes were wet, but he refused to allow the tears to fall. One-sided PrusAus. Genres may be a bit off...


AN: Yeah, so, like, I like this song, but I've never thought about it this way until just today (Feb. 28). And when I get an idea, I really, really want to write it. So here it is. The song is It's Not Over by Secondhand Serenade. (I mixed around some of the lines a bit to fit the order of my writing) First time writing something... Well, not happy and humor but more depressing/sad, I suppose. Like, possibly in my life. First Songfic-ish thing too :D

Also... I fail at picking out the genres... I get so confused... Argh. Please tell me if my choice as to the genre this goes under is wrong.

Evil Disclaimer of Doom: It's obvious, but I shall disclaim anyways. I probably wouldn't be writing fanfics about it if I owned Hetalia. The song does not belong to me, but I do own my Ipod which has the song on it. owo

* * *

_My tears run down like razor blades_

He sat in front of his beloved piano, the usual gelled back hair a mess that covered his face and eyes. His eyes were wet, but he refused to allow the tears to fall.

_And all the words we never say_

_Come out and now we're all ashamed_

The Austrian's fingers brushed across the keys silently as he remembered the last conversation.

"_I don't like you, you know that? I hate you. Always have," the Prussian said with a smirk on his face, his scarlet eyes practically mocking the Austrian. "That pathetic look on your face makes me almost pity you, Roddy. Did I hurt your feelings?"_

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart_

_Don't say this won't last forever_

_You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart_

_Don't tell me that we will never be _

_Together_

"_Don't call me that..." the brunet scowled. It did, in fact, hurt him deeply, but there was no way he'd admit it, not at a time like this, or ever, for that matter."Why would I be hurt? I knew you didn't like me; you never expressed anything that would make me think otherwise. I never liked you either. You're a pain. An annoyance." He looked the man directly in the eyes, those bright red eyes that he loved and hated at the same time, those very eyes that felt as if they saw right through him. "Now leave my house."_

_Gilbert raised an eyebrow at the Austrian. _

"_OUT."_

_The Prussian smirked. He turned and walked out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him, his deed done. _

_Roderich glared at the figure as it walked out the door and continued to glare at the door that separated them. He was angry. But more than just angry, the Austrian was heartbroken. He knew that the other felt that way; he _knew_ there was no chance in having his feelings returned. Even so, it still hurt to be told directly. It hurt even more to be told with that smirk, that smirk that expressed how uncaring the Prussian was._

_But now it's over, it's over_

_Why is it over?_

_We had the chance to make it_

The Austrian unconsciously pressed the piano keys, creating a sound that was far from music that pulled him back to reality. He pulled his hands away from the piano and rested them on his lap as his mind dwelled on him memories. What was the emotion that he was feeling at the moment? Regret? No, he didn't feel regretful. It probably would have been worse if he had told the Prussian how he felt. But then why did he feel so horrible?

The last thing he had said to Gilbert was for him to get out of his house. Now that would be the last thing he ever said to him. He was never going to see the so-called "annoyance" ever again.

Roderich reached up and took off his glasses. He rubbed his eyes beneath them, refusing the tears' desires to fall.

_Now it's over, it's over_

_It can't be over_

_I wish that I could take it back_

The nation of Prussia had fallen.

_But it's over_

* * *

History: Well... Pretty much the only history I used was the fact that Prussia was once a nation and it no longer is.

This ended up being shorter than I thought it would be... Oh well.

Comments would be loved.

Tell me how I did? Good? Bad? An okay attempt for a first time? It sucks? lol. Just curious as to how people think of this.

Also, should I write a part with Prussia...? Or just leave it as this?


End file.
